


笑忘百年

by Martiol9797



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiol9797/pseuds/Martiol9797
Summary: 【高亮】和mnls情侣款需要和南絮《守望情书》配合食用请率先阅读《守望情书》没有三观，百无禁忌请尽情打开脑洞





	笑忘百年

**Author's Note:**

> 【高亮】和mnls情侣款   
> 需要和南絮《守望情书》配合食用  
> 请率先阅读《守望情书》  
> 没有三观，百无禁忌  
> 请尽情打开脑洞

a.

李永钦是个摄影师，本应该文艺小众，可他偏要标榜自己是个俗人，全天下最俗的，只爱漂亮脸蛋儿和美好的胴体，再美的风景在他的镜头里都只是风景，人不同，他照片里的人有灵魂。  
李永钦最不喜欢那些文人酸话，他倚在徐英浩的肩头在徐英浩正翻的书上瞄到一句话——一生只爱一个人。  
他嗤之以鼻，只爱一个人有什么趣儿。徐英浩听到了也不介意，翻着书页笑，还伸手顺了顺李永钦后脑不听话的呆毛。  
董思成把郑在玹小舅舅和小舅妈的动作看在眼里，不自在地拿起郑在玹的咖啡喝了一口，郑在玹不加糖不加奶的冷萃又冰又苦，董思成端着肩膀打了一个冷颤，脸皱成揉烂的纸。郑在玹和他的小舅舅同时注意到董思成的状况。  
前者把咖啡没收，板着脸教训：“不喜欢喝苦的还逞强。”  
后者把纸巾放在他面前，笑容亲切又得体：“昀昀怕苦的样子好可爱。”  
董思成攥着纸巾万分拘谨。郑在玹和徐英浩，理论上的亲人，截然不同的性格。  
如果徐英浩的性格是亚热带的沿海，四季如春，那郑在玹就是亚欧大陆中心的高原，昼夜温差大，早穿皮袄午穿纱，时不时还要受西伯利亚冷空气的影响大雪封门、冰冻三尺。

哪种气候比较宜居，三岁小孩都能给出标准答案。

第一次聚餐之后四个年龄相仿的人经常会搞一搞double date。这次见面的咖啡厅在巷子里七拐八拐才能找到，是徐英浩领着他们来的。咖啡厅是个英国老绅士开的，每一杯咖啡都是老绅士亲手制作，不肯使用现代取暖设备，在壁炉里点了木柴驱散倒春寒。壁炉上头摆了藤条香薰，阴冷的午后，老绅士特地用月桂迷迭香代替了海盐，清新宜人，提神醒脑。

四个人全无交流，李永钦翻看相机里的照片，徐英浩捧着一本诗集，郑在玹把kindle放在膝上。董思成百无聊赖刷着手机，刷到微博首页再弹不出新内容，他不喜欢这种气氛，总有一种隐秘的恐惧。

“对了，大外甥欠我的钱记得还给我。”  
李永钦突然没头没脑地说了一句，从相机上抬起头，董思成瞧着他墨黑的瞳仁。董思成从没见过谁的眼睛这样漆黑，无底洞似的，会勾人。  
被追债郑在玹也不慌不忙，咧开嘴角酒窝现了出来，安安稳稳划了屏幕。  
“你什么时候欠钱了？”董思成好容易找到个打破沉默的缝隙，缠着郑在玹追问。  
郑在玹还是不说话，侧过头看了他一眼，弯着食指在他刮了一下他的鼻梁。熟悉的姿态，他不想说的事情，便把董思成当孩子哄，蒙混过关。  
董思成执拗起来，下巴放在郑在玹的臂弯耍赖，眼睛顺路瞟了一眼书的标题

《包法利夫人》。

董思成瞬间僵硬，重新坐正身子沉默着刷手机。

所谓人心隔肚皮，不只是告诫你不能轻信任何人，还给你的心怀鬼胎一个冠冕堂皇的借口——反正每一个人都该有秘密。

b.

你从小听父母老师讲道理是为了什么，他们告诉你这个世界的普世规律，告诉你标准的乖小孩应该是什么样子。  
饿了吃，困了睡，好好学习，天天向上，不打人不骂人，被人欺负讲道理，你还是不知道个性和选择，你的是非是童话世界，狐狸狡猾，狼爱吃羊，王子和公主。  
那么你还记得吗？  
你从什么时候开始发现，真实的自己和这些标准答案不一样，你发现人生路宽广，而你置身小巷。

郑在玹在学校里是天之骄子，众星拱月的待遇，不缺男性朋友，也不缺女性觊觎，被拦住递情书，身边的那一群男生会吹着口哨自动散开。但是，哪怕女同学放下身段拿着号码牌应征，被奉为郑王子身边的公主位一直是空缺。  
高中时代，刚刚开始启蒙的男生，自然而然偷偷摸摸分享一些好东西，从爸爸书房里翻出来的外国知名杂志，音像店大价钱买回来的光碟，堂而皇之地传阅《1Q84》，书的第七十六页已经被人摩挲得发黑发皱。  
郑在玹也会饶有兴致地参与，但是他自己知道，他完全感受不到其他人所谓难以言传的兴奋。  
他那一刻起知道，自己的不合群。

爸爸就在这个迷茫的阶段领娶了一个新娘，新妇带着弟弟入住郑家，郑在玹从此拥有了一个比自己大两岁的舅舅。  
当时徐英浩正读高三，两个人在不同的学校，不同的年级，甚至房间都被安排在不同的楼层，没有相熟的契机，也没有相熟的必要。郑在玹的爸爸把儿子的冷淡和疏远都看在眼里，有点着急。  
“没事的，姐夫。”  
郑在玹还在别扭地叫阿姨，徐英浩已经摆出大人模样，熟稔地叫和自己父亲年龄相当的人姐夫，得体地送上懂事的、推己及人的安慰。  
高下立见。

其实两个人的关系要比家长们以为的更为紧密。  
徐英浩无意间撞见对着视频摆弄自己的郑在玹。他背对着房门，电脑里放着小电影，无论怎么样刺激都无法对着屏幕里的一男一女的画面有任何反应似乎让郑在玹很恼火，甚至没有注意到悄悄推开门又悄悄把门关上的小舅舅。  
徐英浩说自己有些高一的书用不到要丢掉，问郑在玹要不要来看看是不是有需要，非常自然地带着郑在玹来到自己的房间，锁上了房门，为郑在玹打开了新世界的大门。  
郑在玹开始是僵硬的，他从没想过男生和男生之间也可以做那样的事，还有这种影片。刚刚升上高一，他的认知还停留在异性搭配，他甚至有些厌恶和抗拒。  
皱着眉头黑着脸，留了一句变态给徐英浩就要走，徐英浩也不恼，笑眯眯的。  
“我看见了，不是故意的，但是我看见了。”  
“难道你不想知道你没有反应的原因吗？”  
“如果你看了这个还没反应，那就真的得去医院看看了。”  
郑在玹犹豫了，屏幕里的男生就刚好在这个时候发出哼声，郑在玹看了一眼那个躺着的瘦削的男孩儿，突然就感到陌生的燥热。

 

郑在玹紧了紧揽着董思成的手臂。郑在玹刚认识他的时候也以为他是个长得清纯的小浪蹄子。结果真的拐到家里按在墙上亲，才发现平时嘴上挺厉害的人动了真格儿的，开始脸红害羞三推四阻。  
董思成长在了郑在玹的审美上，郑在玹觉得他很像当年徐英浩给他看的那部片子的主角。  
认真地说，他其实记不太清那个演员的长相，只记得那个人很瘦，尖下巴。当时也没什么心思关心长相，他和徐英浩交换了不得的秘密，片子临近结束，两个人盯着对方鼓起的那一部分笑。

两年前，他和徐英浩的乐团定在董思成的传媒公司策划演出，董思成一出现就吸引了包括郑在玹在内很多人的注意力，郑在玹在门口抽烟，脚尖轻轻踢着台阶，眼睛在董思成身上打转。  
腰纤腿长，笑靥生花，郑在玹在脑内心里已经和他玩足了一百八十式。  
虽然到现在都没有玩足一百八十式，他总是害羞，上次按在钢琴上，怼得钢琴弹出不成样子的曲调，之后一个星期董思成都绕着钢琴走。  
不过郑在玹也喜欢他这个样子，喜欢问他想接吻吗，要接吻吗，吻你可以吗。董思成靠过来，或者自己靠过去，清汤寡水的吻却也情意绵长。

c.

李永钦划着手里的火柴，把看着不喜欢的照片点着丢进烟灰缸烧了，突然就想到徐英浩。  
几个月前徐英浩带着一个相机来看他影展，李永钦端了杯酒在二层看，他长得突出，一下子就吸引了李永钦的注意力。  
徐英浩并不是他见过最好看的，若说到一张脸就能勾走他的魂，那李永钦还真的只能想到董思成一个，在夜店那种忽明忽暗的地方，李永钦半醉之间还是一眼相中了那张脸。  
李永钦那天之所以撂下就被下楼，还是因为徐英浩当场要买下他最得意的一幅照片。所谓最得意，并非是最出名的作品，但是李永钦自己最喜欢的一张，他在全城要价最高的写字楼楼顶拍两街之隔的贫民区，小楼杂乱，窗口间有一个抽烟的少女。  
李永钦最是喜欢这一张，标价最高，一般是无人问津，而徐英浩却执意买下。  
他们就是这样相识的。

李永钦不缺男人，眼福、艳福他都要。一年前去会馆喝酒，酒桌上看上一个男人，桌上都是熟人，只有他面生，来往和他敬酒的人很多，这生嫩的男生也来者不拒。  
饭局上总会有这样的人被领进来，大多是年轻缺钱的学生，被打扮一番送来吃饭，待价而沽，价高者得，李永钦也见怪不怪。  
只是这一次这个长得着实好看，便伸了腿过去在桌子底下勾他的脚。那男人席间还不为所动，脚倒也没收回去，李永钦蹭了几次他的小腿，他还是稳稳当当地喝酒，没看正眼瞧李永钦一眼。本来李永钦想撩不动就算了，结果被带着酒气的男人直接按进洗手间的隔间。  
没什么多余的步骤，后门被简单舒展了几下人家就抬枪而入，李永钦单腿跪在马桶盖上被侵得发胶都化了，头发搭在腮边咬着唇忍着叫声。一晌贪欢，那男子结束之后揽着他的腰下巴抵在他后脖颈喘息。  
李永钦掏出上衣口袋里常放的碳笔拽过男子的衬衫衣角，在白色布料上写了自己的电话号码。他亲手把连名字都不知道的男人的裤子扣好，腰带系好，写了电话号码的衣角熨熨贴贴塞进裤子，还从钱包里掏出一把票子也塞进他的腰带。  
“记得给我电话。”

日子这般不紧不慢地过，李永钦又见过几次在会所遇上的男人，两个人都默契地不问姓名。想见了，李永钦就发给他一个地址，一个时间，见面了也没有多余的话，李永钦还是会留钱给他，对方也一声不吭地收下。  
他们都是花招多的人，一拍即合。  
对方会带一些小物件来用，塞进他的后庭，一档一档调高。他后庭里头震着，把男人身前的物件含进嘴巴里，震得狠了他就用牙尖咬他，被一激那男人变难耐起来，扯出塞进李永钦身体里的东西非要放到李永钦眼前看，让他看看上头沾了多少体液，笑着说他是个骚货，再把他的身体折到极限，一刻不缓地冲进去。每一个动作都是急不可耐。  
李永钦也暗暗比较，徐英浩待他要比这个不知姓名的男人温柔许多，挑逗他的全身，精心扩张看自己的反应，自己的表情有一点点难耐都立刻停下来等他适应，再急都顾着他的感受。

若说有什么相同，大概就是都不接吻。  
李永钦从不和他们任何一个接吻。

即使和徐英浩在一起以情侣示人，收到那人的邀约短信，他也总是赴约。没错，他就是做这等荒唐事，是这样一个荒唐的人，还一直荒唐着，也没想过这荒唐日子的尽头在哪里。所以他有时候也觉得奇怪，自己为什么还留在连接吻都奢侈的徐英浩身边。

李永钦若是个俗人，那徐英浩就是这世界上顶讲究之人。李永钦拖着他去吃路边摊，徐英浩就算是跟着去，也定要拿着湿纸巾仔仔细细把桌子椅子擦上一遍，再用纸巾把水渍擦干净。所以徐英浩带他去见自己外甥的吃饭地点定在一家味道讲究，但卫生不甚讲究的野馆子，李永钦有点诧异。  
“你还吃这种小店？”  
“嗯，在玹家那个很喜欢。”  
“你连你外甥的男朋友喜欢什么店都知道？”李永钦最近迷恋上烟盒，他嗅了嗅烟盒里头残余的烟草味，皱起了眉头。  
“我们请人家吃饭，当然要请人家喜欢吃的。”  
徐英浩走过去弯下腰看他的脸色。  
“吃醋了？”  
李永钦扣上烟盒，胳膊肘架开高高大大的身躯。  
“你照顾客人喜欢吃什么那还不是应该的，我吃什么醋。”

“外甥？！”  
那天见到徐英浩的外甥，李永钦还是没忍住诧异喊出了声。好在徐英浩只以为他因为外甥过于年长而惊讶，未做他想。  
这偌大的城市，到了自己这里竟然也这般小。李永钦在家楼下目送徐英浩离开，划着一根火柴感叹。  
火柴炫然燃尽，他拿出手机字斟句酌地发了条iMessage———他们总是用iMessage联系。

“没想到是这样知道你的名字的。”  
李永钦看着已送达变成已阅读。  
三十秒后，对方传来的蓝色对话框写了地址和房间号。李永钦想了想，收起手机转身上楼。  
十分钟，李永钦从里到外换了一身衣服，新买的蕾丝内裤磨得他腰际发痒，喷了他最喜欢的Carolina Herrera 212都会，出门去了。

李永钦筋疲力尽看着那个进浴室洗澡的背影，是和自己没差别的疯子。  
他还有心情想一些更深奥的问题——究竟什么是伦理。  
你情我愿的事，有什么伦理不伦理，悖德不悖德。

该把自己给过他的那些钱要回来。李永钦想。

d.

难得的休息日，董思成是公司的中流砥柱，也是不得已，他自己求着家里帮忙开的传媒公司，他不得不尽心尽力。  
昨天晚上为着不争气的朋友去了官邸还遇上了郑在玹的小舅妈。那天徐英浩组局，他一眼就认出和自己同为夜场玩咖的人，一起的人都叫他ten，名声在外的交际花，朋友众多。  
各种意义上的朋友。  
同是玩咖，两个人有心照不宣的默契和旗鼓相当的演技，在一对舅甥面前他们就是初次见面的可人儿。

郑在玹向来是配合着董思成的休息日，哪怕自己没有假期也要请假，看起来是些没必要的小事，但董思成决定死心塌地留在郑在玹身边，大概多是因为这些小事。  
这些小事还包括郑在玹的一手好厨艺。董思成昨晚昏昏沉沉睡过去的，郑在玹何时回家，又何时起床他统统没什么印象。朦朦胧胧从房间里出来就看到郑在玹挂着围裙做早餐。  
昨天晚上的不安就一扫而空，他身上干净清爽还带着两个人被子上柔顺剂的味道。  
吃过早饭，董思成便只想窝在沙发上看电视，说是看电视，其实也不过是情侣间的小情趣。  
郑在玹手横在他的腰间，董思成十分怕痒，一边捉他作恶的手，一边往沙发另一端躲，郑在玹不许他躲远，拉着他的手腕再囚进怀里，顺势贴上他的额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。  
“我想吻你。”  
每一次接吻前的询问，总让董思成莫名心动。  
吻着吻着两个人都喘息起来，电视的声音听不到了，郑在玹暂时离开的唇给他呼吸的余地，又去舔他嘴角的口水，董思成拍他的胸口，笑骂他恶心。

“今天的辩题是，肉体出轨和精神出轨哪一个更不能接受。”  
伴着木鱼声，主持人的声音猝不及防地闯进董思成的耳朵，他猛地侧过头去看。

董思成曾在某本脑洞大开的漫画里看过，这世界上的每一个人其实都是上帝游戏机里的NPC。当你开始接受这样的观点，你就会觉得说的有道理，这样便好解释这世界上出现的千百种阴差阳错。  
就像现在，你越避讳的事情，越是在你的生活频繁出现。

董思成也没有继续和男友温存的心思，撑起身子坐正，聚精会神看起了电视。  
这节目唇枪舌剑，董思成希望能从别人的争辩里找找答案，寻寻启发。  
肉体出轨和精神出轨究竟哪一个更不能让人接受。

 

董思成不只认识李永钦，徐英浩他也是熟悉的。若真的细细地算日子，董思成比郑在玹这个做外甥的还早认识徐英浩几个月。  
刚入高中的董思成和现在的董思成完全不一样。他发育的晚，高一时候长得矮矮小小，总是被安排着坐在最前排，是全班的弟弟，大扫除都不需要他干活儿的那种。董思成不喜欢这样的宠爱，虽说不是排挤，但群体生活，过度的偏爱也会让人生出不合群的失落。  
他现在回想，那时候心里可能也是带着点自卑的，青春期男生的自尊心，不希望自己的身量是被当成小孩子的理由，他也可以提水擦地，摸底爬高，他不想别的男生揉揉他的头发叫他妹妹。  
徐英浩不同，他是学校的风云学长，架着大提琴拉了一曲《殇》，弦音悲切，董思成第一次觉得自己是个有艺术鉴赏力的人，为着一首曲子偷偷掉了眼泪。  
他抬头看坐在聚光灯里比自己高了两级的学长，只觉着他头顶有光，是夜里独自走过漆黑小巷时望见的光源，你觉得自己只要朝着那里奔，早晚会挣脱黑暗和恐惧，走到明亮中去。

徐英浩是大提琴手，学校演出每一个大提琴手都会配一个专门抬座椅的工作人员，董思成是给徐英浩抬座椅的那个工作人员。  
董思成刚上大学那会儿还没有现在的个子，看起来还没有椅子大，却不肯在学长面前露出难色，咬着牙抬椅子。  
手上突然一轻，徐英浩在他左边出现，大提琴和琴弓都在左手提着，右手陪他一起端着的椅子。  
“椅子太重了吧，下次叫他们换一把轻的。”  
不笑你没力气，也不讽刺你逞强，是因为椅子太重，都是椅子的错，体贴着避开所有刺痛你自尊心的可能。  
你怎么能躲过一场心动。

人都是趋光逐利的，即使你嘴上不承认，也是心之所向。  
董思成心烦的时候常常循环《殇》，杰奎琳杜普蕾的或者马友友的，他报考的大学、他选择专业、他的工作、他下定决心多运动、他出去社交，一发不可收拾变成夜店玩咖、甚至遇上郑在玹决定和他交往，都是徐英浩的影子。  
让你变成自己喜欢的样子的人，总归会是个好人，你应该感激他。

 

如果徐英浩留心观察，他大学里任选课上总会有一个男孩子出现。  
这个男孩子留心他每一任男友，不错过他每一次演出。他照着他喜欢的人的样子，变得活泼开朗爱说话，广交朋友常常出去聚会，学会熟稔地含上一口盐喝1shot龙舌兰再嚼上一片柠檬，精准地区分赤霞珠和长相思，也知道自己哪个抬眼的角度最好看，什么样的神色动作最让人欲罢不能。  
这个男孩子还知道他不喜欢去吃食堂，除非是迁就男友。  
董思成不是第一次旁观他的恋情，他对男友向来温柔，明明不喜欢海鲜还是笑眯眯吃下男友放进碗里的鱼。跟没见过世面的男友恋爱，也一定开套房，牵着手挑对方喜欢的套子。

尾随、跟踪、学人精。  
董思成也试图美化自己的行为，给自己的行径找借口。但他也不得不承认，即使他在人前风光耀眼，也有这样一个不为人知的阴暗行径。  
这一份感情里他极尽卑微，董思成在徐英浩面前往往自惭形秽，看到他就看到自己高中时候的样子，就又变成那个被叫成妹妹的高中生。  
哪怕到了大学的后半程他已经左右逢源。  
徐英浩那一届学长毕业，社团聚餐照着惯例玩真心话大冒险。  
董思成输了，被要求选一个隔壁桌的学长告白，一直到对方点头答应为止。  
徐英浩就在隔壁桌但他没去找他，是了，连借着游戏试探的勇气董思成都不曾拥有。

他曾经是他晦暗年代里唯一可追的萤火，哪怕后来他的世界有光了，明亮了，他也总是舍不得放弃沿着萤火所走的路向前。  
真情也好，惯性也罢，他就是钻进牛角尖一发不可收拾。

董思成感谢郑在玹，若不是他，董思成不知道自己还要执拗多久。

当初郑在玹追他的心两边工作人员都看出来了。  
每一次他一出现，乐团的人就此起彼伏的咳嗽，小提琴首席有时干脆即兴拉一小段《卡门幻想曲》。  
他起先不拒绝郑在玹多少是因为徐英浩会看见，也有小小的虚荣心，你看，我不是没有人看上，没有人要的那一类。

音乐会最后一场，董思成站在后台调度，没有人通知他这个负责人的情况下，郑在玹擅自多加了一首安可曲。

《A Time For Us》

台上台下的所有舞台灯都关掉，只剩下郑在玹头顶上那一盏，董思成站在和面对面的那一侧舞台。  
年轻的钢琴家盯着他演奏完一整首曲子，眉眼间是温柔，指间也是温柔，整首曲子都温柔。观众都双手合十，一起陷入爱情。

他只盯着他看。  
盯到董思成身边的同事都跟着心动，用肩膀撞他的肩膀，董思成忘了因为全公司瞒着他陪郑在玹做戏而发脾气。  
浪漫的间隙，董思成还有功夫在人群里找徐英浩，对方的表情满脸慈爱，像是一个真的血脉相连的舅舅。

董思成拿过工作人员手里的鲜花，亲自送给表演结束的钢琴家，得体地和他拥抱。

“我答应你。”

某种意义上讲，郑在玹是比徐英浩更好的人。每天赖在自己身边就要摸摸碰碰，在别人面前自带五米结界，遇到不能拒绝的合影拍照，他手都不从口袋里拿出来，表情也僵硬，好像是误入镜头的路人。  
做饭、家务，同居以来，董思成不愿意做的事情郑在玹也不勉强，一手包办。  
他的口味，爱好，郑在玹都自己摸索的一清二楚，甚至他那一群夜店认识的狐朋狗友郑在玹偶尔也会网开一面允许他略作接触。

他们几乎没有过真正意义上的吵架，虽然郑在玹常常有不开心，他的不开心就是不和你说话，把你当做空气，等着你哄他，即使你哄他他也未必理你。冷战往往用一场情事结尾，董思成被逼着说我错了，对不起。  
那一次他去夜店玩得太晚，醉醺醺地被别人搂搂抱抱送回家，郑在玹从对方手里抢过他，连句谢谢也没有就把门关上了，关门声之大，把送他回来的朋友酒都吓醒了。  
之后就板着脸把自己关在房间里练琴，一整天都没跟董思成说话。  
董思成自知理亏，那一天都过得小心翼翼，送送茶送送水，到了饭点还端饭进去。  
水果盘刚放下人就被郑在玹扯了过去直接按在钢琴上，一转眼就被扒光。  
郑在玹坐在琴凳上，他跨坐在郑在玹身上，手撑着键盘，琴房没有窗帘，对面楼若是看一眼一定看的一清二楚。  
郑在玹不管，发狠往里头送，董思成软绵绵在他身上起伏也没了羞耻心，只想吸他的阳精。  
偏在紧要关头郑在玹不动了，也不许董思成自己动。  
“以后不许玩到那么晚。”  
“不许不告诉我就跑出去玩。”  
“再和别人搂搂抱抱你死定了。”  
那天的结尾他叫的很大声，他们第一次用这样的姿势，董思成骨头都酥了。

不论开始是怎开始的，如今董思成的生活是郑在玹填满的。

其实董思成也没太听进去电视里的唇枪舌剑，他想到李永钦，想到那天的聚会，他还能感受到不是滋味儿。  
徐英浩喜欢那种勾人的小妖精，李永钦无疑是个中翘楚。  
你的心脏感觉到酸涩，你的大脑帮你分析，它告诉，那是嫉妒。  
他替自己的男友仔仔细细擦座椅，用热水烫一遍餐具，叮嘱服务生小龙虾要重辣，因为李永钦喜欢吃辣。  
那天董思成一只小龙虾都没吃。  
“我最近胃不舒服，不能吃辣。”  
郑在玹惊讶侧目，明明昨天两个人刚刚在家里吃了虎皮尖椒，也没见他不舒服。  
冒着被拆穿的风险，当着男友的面，也一定要赌一个没有落脚处的气。

每一个身居内陆的人，都至少向往过一次四季如春的沿海风光。

e.

李永钦拨弄自己的通讯录，那时候说要办展览，他就毫不犹豫地定了董思成的公司做策划。以公谋私一次就不差第二次，他刚刚从助理那里把合作公司工作人员的电话都要了来，里面自然有他想要的联系方式。  
刚不过多靠近了一点，那个小朋友就惊了蹄子，李永钦一错眼的功夫本来还东摸摸西转转的人就跑了，甚至差点错过电梯门夹住的衣角。

李永钦觉得自己见一个爱一个的毛病越来越严重。  
其实也没有，谈不上爱，充其量是看着好皮囊所以喜欢。爱是什么，李永钦打开蒙起就没思考过。  
他脚踩几条船东窗事发的事情也有过，甚至是美名远扬的风流韵事。还有一个是个长得不错的通告艺人，到一个收视率很高的节目上掉了泪。  
那一期的主题是难忘的前任。  
“我知道他不止有我一个人，但我打算睁一眼闭一眼就过去了，谁知道那个小三找上门了。”  
“我们就去问他，他说大家就是为了快活，何必当真。”  
“我记得好清楚，他说我哭起来就不好看了，他就不喜欢了。”  
“虽然分手也不算很愉快吧，但是我是真心在和他交往。”  
“那如果他现在回头找你，你还愿意跟他在一起吗？”  
“嗯，我应该是愿意的吧。”语气迟疑，表情羞怯，一起录影的人都面露诧异。  
“你愿意？”主持人更是惊讶地捂住嘴反问。  
“是呀，我是真的还蛮喜欢他的。”曾经的小情人还掉了几滴眼泪，楚楚可怜。  
节目播出水花不小，网友都说让他如此难断情的只可能是李永钦，一个小小综艺咖倒因为这一期节目翻高了身价。  
那些议论李永钦也不在意，不管那人在节目上是真情还是假意，回头是不可能的，这一段不得善终的关系若为对方留了点利用价值，李永钦觉得自己也算对得起他。

他是挥刀斩麻的人，他如今看着自己双脚陷泥，眼前的这团麻越缠越紧，依然无动于衷。  
他都不知道自己舍不得的是哪个。

李永钦从工作室出来，看见徐英浩等在他工作室门口。他刚刚送走董思成，也算不上送走，受惊的小雪狐自己一溜烟跑了，在雪地上留下一串小脚印，也不知道徐英浩见着那只小狐狸没有。  
徐英浩带着大提琴来的，黑色的琴盒，徐英浩为了自己特意换的，就因为自己说了一句想在琴盒上画画，得是黑色的才好。  
他和大提琴并排而立，比任何靠在豪车旁边摆弄车钥匙的男人都有魅力。  
李永钦想起，自己那时候靠着大提琴勾引徐英浩，徐英浩环着他的腰把他抱起来。  
“大提琴不结实，摔着你。”  
嗯，还是钢琴好，钢琴结实。

“没开车来？”  
“嗯，早上就没开车。”  
“你怎么带着琴来了？”  
“明天要去维也纳，”徐英浩一手拖着琴盒，一手搭上李永钦的肩头，两个人一起往停车场去，“我想今天晚上肯定晚睡，就说明天我自己带着琴从家里去机场。”  
直白的暗示，也没在怕就在街边，徐英浩用鼻子蹭了蹭李永钦的发梢。  
“整个乐团一起去？”  
“是了，这种时候就羡慕郑在玹那个小兔崽子，带着十根手指头就行了，哪像我，还得提个大家伙。”  
李永钦没有再接话，琴盒的轮子在地上滚得声音太响，影响他思考，引得他心烦。

徐英浩到车后去安置他的宝贝大提琴，李永钦径直走到副驾驶掏出手机坐着等。

“听说你明天去出差？”对话框上面有已送达变成已阅读这种提醒，对李永钦来说就是魔咒，他一定要盯着确定已送达，再盯着确定对方已阅读。  
已阅读，但是没有回复。  
他往上划，顺着历史记录看，大多数回复也都是地址和房间号，好像是在人工智能之间的聊天。

“你老公明天也出差，今天你还需要我吗？”  
李永钦笑了，关上屏幕，确实和自己一样是个疯子。想了想他又打开对话框。  
“是因为我不需要你，还是今天你需要别人？”  
李永钦也知道自己越界，作为小舅妈，作为小情人，说这话都不合适。但他就是说了，疯言疯语谁不会呀。  
这次消息是真的已读不回，石沉大海。

徐英浩暗示的如此充分，李永钦也不矜持，电梯里就伸手进徐英浩的衣服里。星火燎原，进了门徐英浩就拉着他直奔主题。他们有一阵子没这么不要命过了，沙发垫子都半搭在地上。李永钦被干到不明液体顺着大腿往下淌还要伸手去捏徐英浩。  
“就这样吗？”  
事关尊严，徐英浩把他的腿缠上自己的腰，恶狠狠冲进去。  
“你到底怎样才能吃饱。”

剧烈运动之后，人总是没有饥饿感，李永钦懒洋洋说不想吃饭，直接要睡，但徐英浩不依，从浴室洗干净出来拽着他的手把他从床上拉起来，在他身上紧了紧鼻子，装出嫌弃的样子。  
“快去洗澡。”  
“你闻闻你身上这股子味道，谁要和你睡同一张床。”  
“还不是你留的味道，你倒嫌弃起来了。”李永钦拽他腰间手的浴巾被拍掉了。  
“别闹了，快去洗澡，洗完澡出来吃点东西。”  
徐英浩转身去厨房，留在床上的手机亮了起来，李永钦探头去看。

“昀昀：谢谢英浩哥。”

李永钦冲着澡肖想别的情侣间的情事，想必今天郑在玹不会放过董思成。  
也不知道那只小雪狐在床上会是什么样子，是像被按着上的小母猫一样带着哭腔，还是双腿打开，浪到李永钦也输他三分。  
不管是哪一种，瓷娃娃浑身粉红的样子，谁不想看一看。  
郑在玹该是冰山一样的人，如果李永钦不认识生活里的郑在玹，他会给出这样的评价。即使在最激烈的情事里，他眼睛也是清明的，用脑子做爱，思考哪一种姿态最能尽兴。  
他看着小雪狐的时候眼睛里浆糊一样的情绪，李永钦没见识过。  
既然珍爱，为何还要偷欢。  
郑在玹给李永钦留下了谜面。

 

李永钦拿捏住了董思成色厉内荏的性子，所以肆无忌惮地逗他。  
观海台是个好地方，适合跟美人同游。两个人的男友一同出差去，留在家里的两个就去观海台约会，想一想都刺激。  
果然，董思成的反抗挣扎也就是一瞬间的事，自己金元加大棒，再配上点撒娇扮弱，就哄着他心甘情愿跟自己约会。

Best part  
本来以为两个人轻而易举就找到共同语言，可惜李永钦没得意多久，就听到董思成对自己掏心掏肺的倾诉。  
原来郑在玹的不忠贞董思成是早早知道的。  
一年前，差不多是自己和郑在玹第一次发生关系的时间，在会馆卫生间的那一次。  
没想到他回去就被发现了。  
李永钦是心虚的。  
本来他不心虚，他当时不认识郑在玹，也不认识徐英浩，董思成也仅仅是一起在夜店遇到过几次，略有耳闻。  
若说错，也是郑在玹明知故犯。  
但董思成天仙一样的小妖精，满脸失落受伤，还在你面前垂着眼睛嘴硬，说他不在意。他的每一根头发丝儿都告诉你，他在意，在意极了。  
李永钦舍不得他的小雪狐受委屈，想替他的可人儿报复，义愤填膺，甚至忘了自己也是半个祸首。  
他拉着他在观海台众目睽睽之下接吻，引诱他对郑在玹进行小小的报复。

也许我现在愿意相信爱是存在的。李永钦想。  
若上帝执意惩罚，此刻的我愿意为了你承担双倍罪孽，若死后真有什么地狱之火，你的魂灵看着我的魂灵在烈火中煎熬，我也只在意你这双漂亮的狐狸眼会不会替我落几滴泪。  
到时候再交给上帝，哪怕撒旦来判断，这究竟是不是爱情。

 

f.

董思成再一次在李永钦面前落荒而逃，他车速飙到120迈，这算什么事儿，和自己男人的小舅妈在给自己和郑在玹准备的场景下接吻。  
他们之前还讨论过因为撞号离婚的朋友，李永钦这是哪门子失心疯。  
本来该是一桩烦心事，结果董思成当天晚上还睡得特别安稳，甚至没有接到郑在玹的视频电话。

“经理，今天摄影师那边说想再商量一下合作细节。”  
“今天我还有别的事，不然你去吧。”  
“我？我从来没跟人家研究过合同啊。”  
“你总是要自己出去跟人家谈的呀，跟了我出去这么多次你也该有这个能力。”  
董思成把必要的见面推出去，也是为了彼此考虑，不见面也就不会尴尬。  
谁知道李永钦电话追了来。

“你就找一个助理来打发我？”  
“……”  
“该不会是因为一个吻你就不敢见我了吧。”  
“你小点声，被旁边的人听到怎么办？”  
李永钦听电话那头紧张兮兮的声音更是高兴，心说你男人跟我上床都面不改色，你接个吻多大个事儿。  
“就接一个吻罢了，你混夜店这么多年，国王游戏还少和别人接吻了吗？”  
“那不一样，学长可是郑在玹的小舅舅。”  
“学长？徐英浩还是你学长呢？”李永钦抓重点的能力一流。  
董思成郁结，徐英浩是他学长的事情，他在郑在玹面前都没提起过。

“我找到要找的栀子了，你不来看吗？”

董思成是心软的人，尤其是对艺术家，艺术家大多数敏感，因为工作的缘故董思成和他们打交道多了，自然而然地对他们多有迁就。  
所以李永钦电话里的声音一黯淡下来他就服软了。  
前台领着他到李永钦的房间等，艺术家的工作室没什么办公室的概念，李永钦的房间像个相机展览馆，窗边有一个画架，上面有一副半成品，但作者似乎不满意用红色的水彩从左上角到右下角劈了一道。  
墙边有一个小桌子倒是整洁，一个盆栽，一部电脑，和一个银灰色的金属圆柱体盒子，上面刻着蓝色的212——纽约的电话区号。  
正拿着盒子端详，李永钦回来了。  
盒子回到了主人手中，他打开盖子拿出里面的香水。  
“我最喜欢的香水，包装也好看。”  
“你常用这款香水？”  
“是呀，我最喜欢的一款，唯一会回购的一款，要不要试试？”  
虽然是征求同意的句式，但李永钦对董思成那句我不喜欢用香水置若罔闻。  
李永钦的手从董思成的手肘一直滑到手腕，另一只手打开香水盖子，在他手腕上喷香水的时候，还要用眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛。结果香水喷歪了，全喷在董思成的外套袖子上。  
李永钦憋不住，噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“怎么办？耍帅失败了。”  
这么近的距离，不接吻可惜了。  
李永钦浅浅贴上了他的唇又离开。

“遇上成成，钦钦总是耍帅失败。”  
董思成对这个称呼感到嫌恶，把手腕从李永钦手心抽离。  
“你可不可以别这么肉麻。”  
香水气味冲进鼻子里，带着甜味的木香还有一点辣。  
“不喜欢成成这个名字，那我该叫你什么？”  
李永钦故作思考。  
“昀昀？”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
李永钦看着小雪狐瞬间变脸好整以暇。  
“英浩说的，他说你的小名叫昀昀。”

“栀子呢？”  
“什么栀子？”  
“你说你找到栀子我才来的。”  
“那有什么急的。”  
用栀子花诳他来，现在倒说不急了。  
“吃饭要紧，你有没有什么想吃的？”  
董思成抬脚要走，看起来自己又被李永钦骗了。  
“别走嘛。”李永钦赶紧抓他，“陪我吃饭我就带你看。”  
“我不想吃。”  
“我想吃啊。”

李永钦非要带着他回家做饭吃，董思成上了贼船下都下不去。  
“得寸进尺。”

董思成不会做饭，平时在家连给郑在玹打下手都懒得做，就只坐在旁边看着李永钦。李永钦笑眯眯觑了他一眼。  
“我做饭的时候，徐英浩也喜欢坐在这。”  
提到了徐英浩，董思成本能地打起了精神。  
“你经常在家做饭？”  
“也没有，一般都是徐英浩做饭，但是我做饭比他好吃，算你有口福。”  
“我今天做的炒饭徐英浩说好吃，可以去开饭店。”

“你很爱他吧。”董思成瞄着李永钦问。  
“为什么问这个？”  
“感觉你三句话不离他。”  
“我以为你想知道才说的。”  
腌过的鸡胸肉滋啦一声下了油锅，油烟机轰隆隆地开始运作，李永钦大声叫他出去等，厨房里油烟大。  
董思成心里咯噔一下，自己心虚，就觉得别人语带双关。

李永钦记得那天午后该是下雨，雨水一来花香味就会浓郁，他被栀子味搞昏了头才拉着董思成不许他走。  
在门廊困住董思成，按熄了头顶本就昏黄的灯，天阴似夜，靠过去试探，董思成没有躲开。  
对于李永钦来说，接吻就是接吻，和做爱、手淫都不同，是秋蝶坠落前亲吻落花，明明很轻，却喘息得比任何时候都厉害。

“我们这样算什么？”  
董思成后背紧紧贴着墙壁，李永钦的手揉捏他的侧腰，把脸放进他的肩窝，鼻腔里呼出的热气让董思成浑身发烫。  
呼吸之间李永钦还学他说话：“我们算什么？”  
董思成推他。  
“你就不怕天打雷劈？”  
“老天要是想劈我早就劈了。”

李永钦扯着董思成厮磨到傍晚，把两个人的手机都关掉，缠着他接吻，要把这辈子没尽兴的吻都用在董思成身上似的。  
他的小雪狐真的慢慢变成粉红色，和自己想象中的一样，李永钦朝他后身摸过去，去摸他的尾巴。

“徐英浩也喜欢躺在右边。”  
李永钦不知道什么时候醒了，董思成停下了穿衬衫的手，回过头看了一眼李永钦。  
“这么晚你还要回家去？”  
董思成给手机开机，有七八通郑在玹的未接来电，他必须回家去。  
“你给他回电话就好啦。”  
“他要是跟我视频怎么办？”  
“今天是他们演出的日子，不会跟你视频的。”

是了，徐英浩也一起去的，日程动态想必李永钦也了如指掌。董思成捏着李永钦刚给他拿来的睡衣扣子，怎么想这都是一场预谋。

急着找董思成的不只是郑在玹，公司的同事也联系了他一个下午。他不擅长撒谎，应付郑在玹已经是战战兢兢，面对同事的询问他只能假装事忙能躲就躲。  
“经理今天和昨天穿同一套衣服？”电梯里偶遇的人打完招呼随口寒暄，也足够让董思成炸了毛。  
“这么关心我穿什么不如多关心关心自己的工作。”  
他向来对下属春风和煦，单位有口皆碑，突然发了脾气，对方立刻抱紧怀里的文件夹噤声还没到目的楼层就赶紧下了电梯。  
电梯里只剩董思成一个，他抬起手在袖口嗅了嗅。  
昨天李永钦在他袖口喷的香水只留下后调，很重的檀香，刚在庙里烧过香似的。

“今天有好好吃饭吗？”  
“嗯。”  
郑在玹结束联排刚好是董思成下班的时间，董思成边接郑在玹的电话边往地下停车场走，电梯里讯号不好，董思成索性走了楼梯下楼。  
“你在哪里？为什么听起来这么空旷？”  
“我走楼梯下楼呢。”  
皮鞋鞋跟踩在大理石楼梯上，声控灯一盏盏地亮再一盏盏地在身后熄灭。  
“楼梯那么空，你这个胆小鬼不害怕吗？”  
“你才是胆小鬼。”  
“哇，你不知道吗？经常有那种歹徒等在楼梯间绑架独自下楼梯的过客。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
郑在玹轻描淡写一句话，董思成就汗毛倒竖起来，前前后后地看，活灵活现的胆小鬼。  
“你不用怕，”电话那头吓人的罪魁祸首笑起来。  
“我在这陪着你呢，你不是一个人。”  
果然还是自己认识的郑在玹，什么话说到最后都能变成情话，只要他想。  
“我后天就回家了，你要不要去接我？”  
“好呀，航班信息记得发给我。”  
“回去做好吃的给你。”

李永钦等在董思成的车旁，电梯开了又和也没见董思成出现，最后看到他从步梯间走出来，举着电话，一步一步慢悠悠的，见着车边的自己本来喜滋滋的笑脸立刻僵住了。  
“我要开车了，你好好彩排，先挂了。”  
“你是小孩子嘛？要什么亲亲？”  
董思成一步一步朝自己走过来，电话那边的人显然正在肆无忌惮地耍无赖。  
“好啦~”  
董思成站在了自己面前，先是红了耳朵，抬起眼睛直直看着自己，然后把手机放到嘴边撅起嘴。  
“mua”

车开出地下停车场，董思成问李永钦送他去哪。  
“你以为我是为了蹭车才来的？”  
“为什么从来不见你和英浩哥联系？”  
“我也不是为了看你秀恩爱来的。”  
李永钦总是笑眯眯的，不想说的不说，不想答的不答，就是缠着你，像是绕藤而上的蛇。  
“我今天一定要回家的。”  
“好啊，你家有两个人的饭吃吗？”  
董思成满脸难以置信地看着李永钦，差点闯了红灯。恶狠狠踩住刹车，李永钦和他都往前悠了一下然后被安全带扯回来。  
“我今天被同事打听了一天，为什么昨天没接电话，为什么今天没换衣服。”  
“难为我们小可怜儿。”李永钦凑过来捏他的脸。  
“你担心什么？我们又没做什么过分的事情。”  
“你男人，出轨出了全套，你在担心什么？”  
好像童话里的黑巫师，他在你耳边施咒蛊惑，凡胎肉骨无法抵抗。  
董思成看疯子的眼光看李永钦，后车的喇叭声告诉他，绿灯亮了。

李永钦还是笑：“后天我们一起去接他们吧。”

 

徐英浩和郑在玹并排坐了十几个小时的飞机。  
郑在玹睡得不安稳，每次醒过来都侧过头去看徐英浩，他似乎一直没睡过，电影看了一部又一部，此刻正在看的这一部郑在玹不久之前刚和董思成看过。  
《谁先爱上他的》  
郑在玹清了清嗓，对方带着耳机没听到他的动静，自讨没趣，他把头扭到另一边去了。

谁先爱上他的、他先爱上谁的。  
无解难题，郑在玹想起《武林外传》里面红耳赤的吕秀才和挥掌自尽的姬无命。

一年前，他和董思成决定同居，他去董思成家里帮他收拾东西，说是帮忙，实际上他沉迷他的各种相册无法自拔。  
“哇，你还穿着肚兜拍照片吗？这姿势好性感啊。”  
对方一巴掌拍在他背上：“干活啦！”  
“哇，你还把肚兜照片洗这么大裱在墙上吗？你还站在前面合影？”  
“再不来帮忙我就把你赶走了。”  
郑在玹乖乖阖上相册偷偷放在箱子底，以后慢慢鉴赏。  
相册下面是一本毕业纪念册，大红色的，破折号后面写着2013届毕业生。  
2013不是董思成毕业的年份，他该是和自己一年毕业，郑在玹翻开扉页来看，他竟然和徐英浩同一个高中。  
你经常翻看某一页，是会留下痕迹的，董思成手里的这本毕业册一翻开就是徐英浩个人照片的那一页，那一页还夹了东西。  
看起来是在礼堂二层偷拍的，是徐英浩本科毕业时候接受校长拨穗的照片。  
“你到底有没有在认真收拾啊？”  
董思成的声音由远及近，郑在玹扣上毕业纪念册塞进柜子里。  
“有啦。”

徐英浩的侧脸映在舷窗圆圆的玻璃上，郑在玹心里有一团被猫蹂躏过的毛线团，毛线团的一端在董思成手里，另一端就在这个小舅舅身上。  
他的小舅舅提起过一个小学弟。还是在尴尬的场景。  
高中时期，他被徐英浩启发之后一发不可收拾，梦里什么都有，有小电影里的男演员，有同学，还有他的小舅舅。  
梦里，他回到那天一起看电影的房间，他们不是草草散场，而是解开彼此的裤子拉开拉链，他手足无措地盯着小舅舅慢慢低下去的后脑勺。  
醒来之后他要趁着家里其他人都在睡梦中的机会跑到浴室清洗衣物。  
浴室门被打开，郑在玹猛地偏过头，他慌乱之中忘记锁门。闯进来的是徐英浩，他刚刚最高潮的时候刚刚叫过这个名字。  
徐英浩走进来把浴室门锁好，郑在玹想起自己还光着腿匆匆忙忙穿上睡裤。  
“你进浴室来怎么不敲门？”先发制人。  
“谁知道凌晨三点还会有人在浴室洗衣服。”徐英浩棋高一着。  
郑在玹还是挂不住面子，草草涮了涮就要往外走。  
“你让我想起我一个小学弟。”  
路过徐英浩身边，郑在玹听见他小声说了一句。

董思成从没有提起过这样一个学长。缄口不提却存着他的照片，高中的大学的，官方的偷拍的。他的履历几乎一步一步盖在徐英浩的脚印上，一直到开了一家传媒公司，他们相遇的那一次合作，都是董思成强行压价才在竞争者当中脱颖而出。  
对于董思成这种事不关己高高挂起的性格，这样的巧合意味着什么，郑在玹很清楚。

谁先爱上他的？  
他先爱上谁的？  
郑在玹拉上了遮光板，眼前他看见就酸的侧脸不见了。

董思成和李永钦并排站在那里，郑在玹虽然惊讶，还是微笑着和李永钦点头示意，揽上董思成的腰。  
“徐英浩在里面等他的大提琴，可能会晚一点。”  
“那麻烦你们陪我等了，我和思成一起来的，只开了一辆车。”  
郑在玹挑起眉毛看了董思成一眼：“那我们先去车上等？”

“什么时候和他这么熟了？”  
“就合作啊，我们不是在帮他办展览。”  
郑在玹凑过来。  
“Carolina Herrera 212都会，这不是…”  
精准到品牌、系列和产品。  
“你怎么知道？你不是不用木香？”  
郑在玹双眼直视前方，两只手搭上方向盘。  
“凑巧闻到过。”  
“你呢？”反将一军，“你从来不用香水的。”  
今天出门之前李永钦悄悄在他背上喷了一点香水，没想到被狗鼻子的郑在玹抓包，他根本就没想好怎么圆谎。  
好在郑在玹的短信铃音拯救了他。  
“宝贝，”郑在玹换上抱歉的表情。  
“我今天晚上有饭局要出去一趟，不能陪你了。”  
“好。”  
董思成悄悄松了一口气。

 

徐英浩拽着大提琴朝自己走过来，身上的长风衣大概是新买的，衣摆直往后飘有几分仙风道骨。  
手机振动起来，李永钦有些意外地低头看，屏幕上赫然是地址和房间号。  
房间号的上一条是他穷极无聊的调侃。  
“小别胜新婚，今天你也不需要我吧。”

 

g.

外卖软件几乎刷到最底董思成都没想好晚上该吃什么。本来和郑在玹说好，晚上他做油爆虾，河虾他都买好放在厨房，结果郑在玹临时有事。  
屏幕上方突然跳出来自学长的消息，董思成一下子正襟危坐。  
他很少收到学长的主动联络。  
“昀昀，我给永钦买了一件风衣放在在玹箱子里，在玹说他现在没在家，只好找你帮忙。”  
董思成回了一句好，又瘫回沙发里。  
他还是喜欢给男友搞一下小惊喜。  
“那等一下我去找你拿。”  
“好。”  
“不如顺便一起吃饭吧。”  
董思成再一次坐直。  
“和永钦哥一起吗？”  
“没有，永钦也不在家。”

董思成沐浴更衣，出门之前特意确认了一下身上没有李永钦的香水味。郑在玹能轻而易举闻出来，徐英浩更能。  
他的学长笑眯眯地等在楼下，身上穿着的风衣和自己手上这一件是明显的情侣款。笑眯眯的，徐英浩在这一帮学弟学妹的描述里就是“笑眯眯的学长”。是看小孩子的、慈爱的笑眯眯。  
就连喊他昀昀都是这样，他不只喊他的乳名，学生会的学弟学妹，他大多都有一个亲密的昵称。  
董思成知道，这一声昀昀不代表任何特别。

“想吃什么？”  
董思成报出一家西餐厅的名字，大学的时候徐英浩总是会带着男友去吃，很贵的一家餐厅，徐英浩请人家吃，董思成就咬咬牙自己请自己吃。  
他那时候咬着肉眼牛排羡慕，如果自己也能和学长吃一次该有多好。  
如今圆梦的机会竟然阴差阳错的来了。  
烟熏三文鱼做前菜，半杯白葡萄酒，汤要奶油蘑菇浓汤。  
副菜是一道蓝口贝，主菜是三分熟的肉眼牛排，配一杯西拉干红。  
收尾的甜点是巧克力熔岩，即使西拉干红本来就偏甜，也要配巧克力熔岩。  
完整的一套西餐，董思成演练过无数次，就是为了真的有一起在这里吃饭的一天，自己也可以和徐英浩一样从容不迫。

台上一分钟，台下十年功。董思成莫名其妙想起这一句谚语。  
不过是一次临时凑起来的晚餐，董思成竟然有点鼻酸。

你有过这样的时候吗？你明明有能力支付更好的饮料，但总有那么一刻疯狂想喝可乐，只想和可乐。  
而可乐的价值又只在于第一口。  
第一口之后，剩下的部分也就索然无味。

董思成在今晚喝下了他那一口可乐。

 

“喝酒不开车，晚上吃了这么多，我们走回去当消食吧。”  
和徐英浩是不缺话题的，场面不会尴尬，对方会挑出量身定做的内容来聊。  
“说起来我们高中和大学都是同校。”  
“对呀，好巧。”  
“我还记得你学生会聚餐跑到我们桌上找人家告白。”  
“那是游戏输了，不是真的告白。”  
“你没当回事儿，我同学回去一晚上没睡好觉。”徐英浩想到好笑处自己笑了，“不过，我们艺术生的事你们经管院的应该不怎么知道。”

——不是的，我很知道，你的事我都知道。

“是啊，接触不多。”  
“没想到你和在玹在一起了，我们还挺有缘分的。”

——不是缘分，是故意的，我最开始答应和他在一起，就为着你是他舅舅。

“这个世界真的挺小，没想到你是在玹的舅舅。”  
“什么舅舅不舅舅，说着玩的罢了。”

董思成没有接话，徐英浩感受到他意兴阑珊不太想聊天便也不太开口了，安安静静往回走，不知不觉走到董思成家楼下。  
“你到了，我先走了。”  
“学长。”  
“嗯？”徐英浩回过头。  
“你说精神出轨和肉体出轨哪个更难接受。”  
思忖片刻，徐英浩又笑眯眯地开口：“我没想过，昀昀觉得呢？”  
“我？”董思成双目远眺，不知道在看哪里。  
“我觉得半斤八两，都很恶劣。”  
“既然半斤八两，那就是谁也不欠谁的。”徐英浩伸手揉了揉董思成的头发。  
“上楼吧，我回家啦。”

学长这一次是真的走了。

谁也不欠谁的。  
董思成又在楼门口站了片刻，若有所思上楼去了。

 

郑在玹跑回家的，和李永钦说我们应该到此为止，李永钦毫不犹豫说好，让他一身轻松。  
跑到家楼下看到自己的小舅舅的背影。  
董思成站在台阶上，低着头，看起来像不想去上学的孩童。  
就是这个人，让他郑在玹明知自己为人替身，甚至负气出轨，到头来还是决定留在他身边。

徐英浩离开半晌，董思成还站在门口一动不动，好想要和楼门口那一对儿石墩子作伴。自己从没能一句话就让他如此失神。

只有玄关的灯亮着，董思成抱着膝盖坐在黑漆漆的客厅。  
郑在玹故意用力把钥匙放在角柜的碟子上，当啷一声响，董思成吓得一哆嗦，似乎很惊异他回来的这般早。

 

“你回来了？”  
“你出去了？”

“哦，刚英浩哥说让我拿放在你箱子里风衣给他，顺便吃了个饭。”  
“那你怎么没和我说？”  
“英浩哥没有跟你说嘛？不然他怎么知道你不在家？”  
“你出去跟别人吃饭，不应该告诉我吗？”  
“他是你小舅舅，一起吃饭不行吗？”  
郑在玹面无表情，董思成甚至没办法判断，他究竟是认真发作还是酒醉上头。

“他是我的小舅舅，还是我是他的外甥？”  
董思成似乎明白，也似乎不明白，从沙发上站起来，两个人隔着整个客厅对峙。  
“这有差别吗？”

“没有差别吗？”  
“董思成，你心里到底怎么想我的，你自己不清楚吗？”  
郑在玹说话一字一顿，两个人连语调都没拔高过，但是真的吵架了。  
郑在玹关门出走快十分钟，董思成才慢慢品出滋味来。

“你也从来没说过身上的味道到底是不是因为去庙里烧香啊。”

 

李永钦见到董思成精神不济的样子走过来调侃。  
“在玹怎么回事？出差回来还如此不知疲倦？”  
董思成避开他的触碰，摇了摇头。  
“他昨天没回家。”  
“没回家？”  
怎么可能，昨天晚上他看着郑在玹兴高采烈回家去的。  
“回家了，吵了一架又走了。”  
“为什么吵架？”  
董思成眼睛飞快地扫了一眼李永钦，别过脸去：“没什么。”  
“你帮我问问英浩哥吧，郑在玹有没有去乐团，一晚上联系不上，我有一点担心。”

徐英浩从乐团匆匆忙忙赶来，郑在玹今天无故旷工，耽误了全团进度。

“在玹很会照顾自己，估计现在在那个五星酒店睡得天昏地暗，你不用担心。”  
董思成眼圈通红。  
“诶哟，我的小可怜儿。”  
李永钦起身拍拍他的背然后转身去给他倒水喝。  
“你有打电话给他吗？”  
董思成摇了摇头，眼泪掉下来。

“我就是不知道该怎么办。”  
眼泪越掉越急。  
“是我做错，我留了封信给他，他回家会看到。”  
“但我很害怕他离开我。”

工作室没有水了，就倒了杯牛奶。  
李永钦端着牛奶站在门口没有进去，徐英浩正圈着董思成的肩膀，拍着哭到发抖的人安慰。  
奇异的和谐。

李永钦抿了一口牛奶，他很少喝牛奶，不管什么乳制品他总是觉得有股子膻味，现在这一口喝下去竟然味道还不赖，不是从前令人生腻的味道。  
徐英浩爱喝牛奶，他说牛奶会让人变聪明。  
或许牛奶真的让他比别人更聪明。  
李永钦执着于很多事。照片要最独树一帜，香水要最风情万种，花香要最干净清新。  
固执是病，看起来最自由的人，却被这些执着框住举步维艰。  
其实从前讨厌的牛奶味道不知道从什么时候开始也可以接受了，而你发现的太晚。

“我们这一生，遇到性，遇到爱都不稀罕，稀罕的是，遇到了解。”  
李永钦记得写着这句话的书叫《柔软》。  
把嘴角的牛奶用舌头舔掉，李永钦到暗房洗照片去了。

再出来的时候徐英浩没走，董思成不见了。  
“应该是回家去了。”  
在暗房时间久了，李永钦的眼睛还有点不适应光源，房间里的阳光让他眯起眼睛，竟让自己感受到眼睛里的水汽。  
他有点犹豫地走过去，靠着徐英浩的膝盖在地板上坐下来。  
“我们还在一起吗？”  
徐英浩的笑伴着轻微的鼻息。  
“我听你的。”  
李永钦半天没有动，徐英浩开他的玩笑手指伸过去试探他的心跳。李永钦抓住他的手指，攀着他的手臂站起来。  
和那天在楼下的台阶上相比，实在不是接吻的好时机。他坐着，他站着，不是顺其自然的姿态，没有道别或是晚安的理由。  
但李永钦还是亲上去了，他和徐英浩之间第一个郑重其事的吻。

 

董思成坐公交车回家去的，他懒得走路又想把最终审判的时间拉长一点。公交车的最后一排虽然清净但是会把所有路上的颠簸放到最大，董思成随着公交车左右摇摆。  
他在角柜上放钥匙的碟子里放了封信。  
不管郑在玹是不是真的已经猜到了，或者是不是有过短暂的不忠，自己的自私都是万恶之源。  
他在信里坦白了自己的隐瞒，坦白自己和他开始恋情时候有什么私心，也坦白和郑在玹在一起的这些日子他的安心和开心。

“可能相比起海岸，我更喜欢在内陆生活。”  
“所以我交给你选，继续下去或者到此为止。”

抽油烟机呼噜噜的声音一开门董思成就听到了，郑在玹带着围裙炒菜，屋子里都是油爆虾的味道。  
董思成就站在他身后等，等他关了火，关掉油烟机，等到房间一片安静。  
“回来了？洗手吃饭吧。”  
郑在玹把油爆虾放上餐桌，脸上笑出两道褶。

“你都知道了吧。”  
“你说什么呢？”  
董思成看不懂他，究竟是装傻还是失忆。  
“吃饭了。”  
“我问你是不是都知道了，信你看过了吗？”  
郑在玹笑容消失，转身回去厨房盛饭，把两碗饭端端正正放在桌子两边。

“你会恨我吗？”  
郑在玹还是充耳不闻，又回去拿勺子筷子，码得很整齐摆在饭碗两边。  
穷追不舍也没意思，董思成坐在桌边拿起筷子，打算当成散伙饭来吃。

郑在玹撑着手站在他身边。  
“我说过话的你总是不记得。”  
“我说过了，我一定更爱你。”  
董思成吸了吸鼻子，拿着筷子狠狠戳盘子里的油爆虾，郑在玹左手按住他的筷子，右手放在他的椅背上，俯下身来。  
“要接吻吗？”

“要。”

 

X.

狼人杀游戏里，有的人喜欢做上帝，洞悉一切，满脸堆笑看着一群人在自己面前白天做戏，夜晚露出真面目。  
徐英浩就是这样的人。

徐英浩和姐姐一同搬进了郑家。  
他懂事很早，姐姐带着他有多不容易，他特别清楚，所以从不给姐姐添麻烦。两个互相扶持着长大的姐弟，不知道要比同龄人成熟多少，他从小就善于察言观色，牢牢记住伸手不打笑脸人的道理。  
徐英浩第一次看到差两岁的外甥郑在玹，打心眼里觉得他是一个尚未开化的孩子。  
他的爸爸不善开化，他的继母，自己的姐姐不便开化，即使不住在同一层他也精准地发现郑在玹的变化和迷惑。  
在郑在玹身上，他第一次体会到掌控的快乐。  
不管他看起来再冷漠叛逆，再嘴硬排斥，都逃不出自己的手掌心。  
尤其是路过他的房间，听见他在喉咙里唤着自己的名字，然后粗重地喘息。  
徐英浩体会出莫大的成就感。  
即使他心里清楚，这种成就感的来源，绝对不是出于爱情。

 

你的余光能看到多广，你的视角能有多宽，什么人总是在你的余光里？  
徐英浩假装从未发现董思成的存在，从不正眼瞧他，但总是把他放在余光里。  
他觉着，这种特别的关注出自对这个不自信的小孩的联系。  
他在他视线的角落从一个抬椅子都畏畏缩缩的小屁孩，变成了酒局上耀眼的核心。  
他和李永钦都耀眼，但却有所不同，李永钦妖冶，你是飞蛾他是火，扑过去便是万劫不复。  
董思成天真又死脑筋，是初春懵懂着冒头的枝头娇花，你以为高不可攀，其实任君采撷。

那年毕业，余光里的董思成输了游戏，被要求到这一桌找一个学长告白。董思成抿着嘴唇双眼无神地荡来荡去，他在夜店见惯了各种场面，这种找人告白的小把戏不可能难倒他，那么他的慌张只能是因为坐在这里的自己。  
徐英浩的心提到嗓子眼，专注于董思成的一举一动，喝了一口酒安慰自己的焦心。  
结果，董思成没来找他，他觉得可惜。  
其实他都想好，如果董思成来找他，他一定会毫不犹豫地答应。

董思成以为自己是为着徐英浩变成及时行乐的人。  
不是的，徐英浩知道，不是的。  
他骨子里就是这样的人，他不是成为徐英浩喜欢的人，而是找到他自己。  
他之于董思成的特别，不是因为他是徐英浩。即使当时吸引董思成的是张英浩、王英浩也一样，他需要的只是一根稻草。  
出现在那个节骨眼儿的，都可以成为他的稻草。

徐英浩不意外董思成和郑在玹的交往，郑在玹足够好看，又用心追求，没有人能抵抗得了。  
但他也知道，自己一定会是他们之间的随时可能爆炸的雷。

不管是怜惜、控制欲、或者是玩心四起。  
徐英浩发现李永钦和郑在玹的不轨，他毫不犹豫地拖李永钦下水。  
越错综复杂，徐英浩越津津有味。

李永钦就像难驯服的猫，你越关起门窗他越想要往外跑，你一定要门户大开，由着他出去疯出去野。  
他什么都敢觊觎，什么都敢做，也从不掩饰自己的百无禁忌。  
你只需要一味装傻地纵着他，你不控制他便是在控制他。  
然后他就会贴在你身边由着你豢养。  
哪里去寻这样能满足他所有癖好的猫。

他哪里舍得李永钦离开。

 

h.

李永钦的展览如期而至，庆功宴之后，徐英浩揽着李永钦提议不如他们四个再去家里续摊。  
“我刚得了一瓶白葡萄酒，出门之前已经放在冰箱里冰上了。”  
透过客厅的落地窗，城市的夜景竟有一种探寻深海的感觉，徐英浩在厨房煎三文鱼，李永钦、郑在玹和董思成就坐在窗台上聊天。  
“快过来！”  
徐英浩探了半截身子出来喊，三个人慢悠悠站起来往厨房走。

夏天已过，李永钦嫌照顾麻烦就撤掉了栀子花，原本放着花盆的桌子空荡荡的。

手机亮起来，灭下去。  
又亮起来，又灭下去。

 

END


End file.
